


Popsicle

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2019 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: It started with a popsicle.





	Popsicle

**Authors Notes: Hello everyone! Here is my July submission for the [Gabriel Monthly Challenge](https://gabriel-monthly-challenge.tumblr.com/). Before reading I have a couple of confessions to make. My original novel that I’m working on it’s going so well (if you follow me on[Twitter](https://twitter.com/CrowNoYami), sorry for repeating myself) but I’m not giving up and will be spending as much time as I need on this to see it through! Secondly, I am working on another long fanfic… which isn’t for SPN. I know! I know! I’m not leaving SPN or anything, but I’ve found myself falling down the Marvel wormhole and I’m going to write one and see how it feels. **

**I will still be working on the[Gabriel Monthly Challenge](https://gabriel-monthly-challenge.tumblr.com/). But as I’ve picked up another job to go along with the full-time one, I don’t have enough hours in the day to do much. I’m sorry. I’m going to do what I can to keep posting, but you may only see me around once a month for a bit until I get this book (Continuing Care is the title I’m working with right now) finished. **

**With Love,**

**Crow**

***~*~*~This has been edited by QueenOfHearts**

**Prompt Used:** **Statement Prompt:**

It started with a popsicle (also the summary, go me!)

**Popsicle**

It started with a popsicle.

In all actuality, it most likely began years ago when he had lured the brothers to his recent work to test out how The Vessels would react against a trickster. If not, then, it started all those Tuesdays of watching Sam slowly lose his mind, of having to force the man to watch his brother die again and again to make his point.

The popsicle was the last straw.

By then Gabriel had moved into the bunker, his latest plan of hunting down Loki having set him back physically. There was only so much his limited grace could heal, and the wound in his side was throbbing with every breath. Sam was careful while stitching him up, his large left hand holding Gabriel in place while he used his right to thread the dental floss through his skin.

Gabriel watched, his eyes trailing along Sam’s body to distract from the pain. If this was what hunters had to deal with during each job, it was no wonder they were all cranky as hell. When Sam finished, wrapping a white bandage around Gabriel’s middle, he sat back and observed his handiwork.

There was something there, a spark as Sam looked at Gabriel. The emotion playing across Sam’s face hadn’t been there before. Something had changed, something drastic enough for Sam to acknowledge it. He should have kept his mouth shut, should have let Sam continue to watch him, but it wasn’t his style.

“Woah, Samster, at least buy me dinner first.”

Seeing the pink rise in Sam’s cheeks was adorable. It was hard to believe that a grown man, one who had tried to kill him in the past, could look as cute as a button. Sam looked away, but Gabriel winked the second Sam was watching him again, this time helping him pull on a shirt.

Things changed shortly after that.

Not wanting to rock the boat, Gabriel let Sam come to him. They spent time together, Gabriel explaining that although he wanted nothing more than to help them find both Mary and Jack, he needed to heal first. There was no point in using the last of his grace to open a portal if they were going to get their asses handed to them the second they stepped through. If they wanted to take down Michael, Gabriel would need to be on par with the other archangel, and it would take at least a month before his grace was near that level.

Castiel was a tremendous help. Gabriel didn’t want to know how he convinced the others to give up a bit of their grace each day, but every morning, Castiel came with a small vial of grace. It wasn’t enough to fill up his tank, but it did get his grace recuperating faster. Eating, sleeping, drinking water, taking care of his human vessel as a human aided his recovery.

Which is how the popsicle came into existence.

Sam had developed a habit of feeding Gabriel and eating with him. Dean, frustrated at the slow progress, could barely stand to be in the same room as Gabriel, but Sam sought him out. The glimmer of lust Gabriel saw in Sam’s expression the day he patched up his side grew. Every day they relaxed together, eating and chatting. Gabriel told Sam things he had never thought about telling a human, about his life as both Loki-impersonator and as Archangel Gabriel.

With every story, no matter if he was the hero or the villain, Sam gravitated closer to Gabriel, wanting to soak in his presence. By the time a couple of weeks had passed, Gabriel found himself encouraging Sam to tell his own tales. Fascinated with how Sam had to overcome creatures so much stronger than him, how they figured out what was causing the deaths anywhere they went, Gabriel couldn’t look away.

Sam started to eat popsicles. Not just once in a while, but every night there seemed to be a new one in his mouth, those plump lips wrapped around the cold treat and cheeks compressed while he sucked. It was distracting. Gabriel could hardly keep his head together. Between watching Sam lick the frozen juice and hearing about how heroic he was, Gabriel was hooked.

After three weeks of watching Sam try to take the popsicle down his throat, Gabriel had to do something. They were sitting in the kitchen, Gabriel snacking on some homemade waffles and listening to Sam speak, laughing at the hunter’s fumbles in his story. Gabriel didn’t plan, didn’t prepare for his actions, just let it be.

Sam had the popsicle out of his mouth, gesturing with his hand when Gabriel lunged for the treat. Holding Sam’s wrist in place, Gabriel wrapped his lips around the frozen juice and sucked it down his throat, all while maintaining eye contact with Sam. Desire pooled in those hazel orbs, Sam’s pupils dilating.

“Sorry, but I had to know if it was as sweet as you make it look. Do you have any idea how long you’ve been teasing me with these things?”

Sam didn’t answer, his mouth hanging open just a fraction, but he did move his free hand to grip Gabriel’s hair and tug him close enough that all Sam had to do was lean forward and their mouths crashed together. There was no finesse, no gentle pressure; it was all teeth and tongue and heat between them. When Sam pulled back in need of breath, Gabriel trailed kisses across his cheek, making his way to Sam’s neck.

“I was hoping,” began Sam, the popsicle dropping onto the table to later be discovered by Dean in the morning when his coffee mug stuck to the table. “That you would make a move. Next week I was going to start coming downstairs in my boxers until you got the hint.”

Gabriel groaned, one hand on Sam’s hip while the other was splayed over Sam’s clothed chest. “I sure as hell wouldn’t complain if you wanted to stick to that idea. The more I can see of you, the better.” Gabriel slid his hand up the front of Sam’s shirt when a large palm stopped his exploration. Pulling back to look at Sam, Gabriel licked his lips at the lust readily displayed across his eyes.

“How about we take this to my bedroom, and I’ll show you what my boxers would be hiding.”

Sam laughed as Gabriel tugged him toward the bedrooms, silently thanking Sam’s craving for popsicles.

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing (and reading) follow me ^_^**

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/CrowNoYami)  
[Tumbler ](https://crownoyami.tumblr.com/)  
[Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/crownoyami/?hl=en)  
[Goodreads ](https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/15833181-crownoyami)

See you soon!


End file.
